Instructions jeu A
'Instructions jeu A '''est un document de ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Emplacement Ce document se trouve d'emblée dans l'inventaire, en débutant le jeu. Il doit être examiné afin de pouvoir être lu. Après inspection, il est déplacé dans la catégorie « docs ». Description Un manuel de jeu qui décrit des actions telles que tirer, s'évader et esquiver. Transcription Français= Essayez d'optimiser vos chances de survie ! Vous obtenez divers effets en tirant sur des objets tels que les bidons ou les bombes. *Appuyez sur la touche R2 pour viser. Vous pouvez effectuer un demi-tour à 180 degrés. *Appuyez sur la touche courir tout en reculant. Si vous êtes pris au piège par des ennemis, vous pouvez leur échapper en vous débattant. *Appuyez simultanément sur la touche directionnelle, les touches Action, Annuler, Courir, R1, R2 et L1. Vous pouvez esquiver l'attaque d'un ennemi ! *Appuyez sur la touche R1 ou R2 *Appuyez sur la touche Action tout en visant. Vous pouvez monter ou descendre de certains éléments du décor. *Appuyez sur la touche Action tout en avançant vers le bord de l'obstacle. Appuyez sur la touche L2 pour afficher la carte. *Vous pouvez faire un zoom avant ou a rrière à l'aide de la touche action. *Lorsque la carte est agrandie, déplacez-vous sur l'écran avec la touche directionnelle. *Appuyez sur la touche SELECT pour changer de carte. A certains moments cruciaux du jeu, l'écran passe en noir et blanc. On vous propose alors deux possibilités. *Faites votre choix à l'aide de la touche directionnelle et appuyez sur la touche Action pour confirmer. Vous pouvez passer certaines scènes. *Appuyez sur la touche SELECT pour passer certaines scènes |-| Anglais= We hope to improve your chances to survive! You may get different reactions from shooting objects, such as oil drums and bombs. Press the R2 button to aim directly at these objects. You can perform quick 180 degrees turns. Press the Run button while retreating. When you're trapped by enemies, you can push them away to escape. Press the Directional buttons, Action button, Cancel button, Run button, R1, R2 and L1 buttons rapidly. Just before an enemy attacks, you can perform a dodge move to evade it! Press the R1 or R2 buttons. Press the Action button while aiming. You can get on or off certain objects that appear in the game. Press the Action button while you are moving forward to the edge of an object that you wish to get on or off. Press the L2 button to view the map. You can zoom in or out of the map by pressing the Action button. While the map is zoomed in, use the Directional buttons to move the screen. Press the Select button to switch between maps. At certain points in the game, the screen fades into B&W. At these points, you will be prompted to choose between two different options. Use the Directional buttons to move between the options and use the Action button to make your decision. It is possible to skip certain scenes. Press the Select button to skip these scenes. Galerie ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-12-42.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-13-94.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-15-22.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-16-44.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-17-71.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-18-94.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-20-12.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-21-39.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-19 10-30-22-57.png Apparition * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Game Instructions A Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis